


Saudade

by My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I don't know there's angst and maybe fluff, M/M, Nobody knows who Suga is, Oikawa Tooru-centric, Oneshot, Time Travel, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo/pseuds/My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo
Summary: Oikawa has been having a repetitive dream everyone about the same person. When mentioning Karasuno's Number 2, nobody seemed to remember them but Oikawa. He gets to the bottom of this and tries to figure out what's going on.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Saudade

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This fic was an idea that I had like 12 in the morning so I had to wait until I finished school to write this before I had to catch up with work. This is only slightly edited, I wanted to update today with something else so here's this and I hope you enjoy it! I apologise if it seems rushed.

**_“-ooru…”_ **

**_“Don’t leave me…”_ **

**_“Don’t play… volle-...”_ **

Shimmering silver locks of hair. 

Unrecognisable hazel eyes and a beauty mark under one of them. 

An unbreakable sadness tainted his lips as tears streamed down his cheeks. 

Those were the only things Oikawa could remember and to wake up at 6 on the spot every morning.

Sweat coated his forehead, “Who was he…?” He muttered, placing a hand on his face forehead.

He tried to remember other elements of the unknown person in his dreams but nothing more was remembered than the appearance. 

Oikawa never met someone like him before. Why was he telling him to not leave him when he didn’t even know who he was. Why was he calling him out by first name? Not even his closest friends called him by Tooru.

“Ugh… maybe I’m just overthinking everything.” 

His attention was drawn to his phone and grabbed it off his bed stand. 

**_Tooru: Iwa-chan! I got the same dream again!_ **

**_Tooru: Don’t think it’s weird?!_ **

**_Tooru: Do u think something’s wrong with me!?_ **

Oikawa immediately got responses back and they weren’t quite as helpful as he thought they would be. 

**_Iwa-chan: Shittykawa I’m still sleeping_ **

**_Iwa-chan: Idc_ **

**_Iwa-chan: gn_ **

**_Tooru: Wtf Iwa-chan!?_ **

**_Tooru: Aren’t u going to help me?!_ ** **_  
  
_ **

**_Iwa-chan: No._ **

He groaned and slammed his phone on the mattress. “Screw you Iwa-chan! I didn’t need your help anyway!” He got up from his bed and decided to get ready for practice in the morning.

His sister and mother were already downstairs eating breakfast when he finished, including a 20 step skincare routine he does day and night, to which no one knows how he does it and not be late for school. 

“Morning Tooru!” His mum greeted him first before his sister gave him a muffled ‘hi’ with a piece of toast in her mouth.

Oikawa took a seat opposite to his sister and stared at her, “Why are you up so early?” 

She swallowed the bread and glared at him, “Why are you so addicted to volleyball?” 

“Not my fault I have a future unlike you,” he fired back, rolling his eyes. 

His sister continued to throw daggers at him while he calmly ate his breakfast. “By the way… I heard screaming from upstairs. Did Iwaizumi get into a fight with you again?” 

The thought of the dream had slipped from his head for a while and was reminded about it. His expression suddenly changed into a frown, “Do you often get the same dreams?” 

“Huh?” His sister questioned, “are you ok, Tooru? Are you feeling sick or something?” 

“NO!” he exclaimed and looked at his mum, “Mum, what do you do if you have a dream of someone you don’t know over and over again?” 

“A dream of someone you don’t know? That sounds a little strange. Do you know what they look like?” His mum asked, walking over to them and took a seat beside his sister.

“Silver hair, a pair of greenish-brown eyes and a beauty mark under one of his eyes.” 

His sister laughed, which didn’t help him at all, “Are you sure you’re not making this up, Tooru?” 

“No! I swear! He’s always telling me to not leave him or not to play volleyball and always calls me out by my first name. I don’t know anyone that looks like him that I’m close to,” he stood up from his seat, eager to know who this person was.

“It sounds like those soulmate movies,” his sister commented with a grin.

“Sometimes, I wished you never opened your mouth,” Oikawa groaned.

“And I wish you never played volleyball,” she sneered back.

Their mum sighed, “Alright you two, calm down. Tooru, you still have practice, don’t you? Shouldn’t you hurry on? And your sister here has a job interview to go to?” 

The siblings froze and immediately shoved everything on their plate down their throats.

“See you later, Mum!” Oikawa farewelled and ran out of his house. 

**_“Tooru… why do you have to go to Argentina? Can’t you stay?”_ **

He became sceptical at how the stranger in his dreams knew he was going to go play overseas and not in Japan. How did this person know about him? 

He gasped aloud, getting multiple stares from others that were also walking along the same sidewalk as him. 

_ What if he travelled in time?! Would that mean aliens could be real!? _ __   
  


When Oikawa arrived at the gym, Iwaizumi and his two other friends, Hanamaki and Matsukawa were already there, stretching and talking to each other.

“Shittykawa finally decides to come,” his spiky-haired childhood friend said, turning towards the brunette.

“Did you oversleep again?” Hanamaki snickered.

Oikawa puffed out his cheeks, “No I didn’t!” he accusedly pointed to Iwaizumi, “Iwa-chan! Why did you ignore all my other messages?!” 

“Because it was literally 6 in the morning. I even got here before you,” he replied back as his eyes were on the volleyball than him.

He was obviously offended by the lack of presence he has in the gym. “No but seriously! I keep getting the same dream! I think something’s wrong with me!” 

“Wow, who would’ve guessed? It’s not like I have a whole list of why,” Iwaizumi sarcastically replied. 

Oikawa turned over to Hanamaki and Matsukawa, “You know what! Makki and Mattsun are my favourite best friends now!” 

“Were we never?” Matsukawa asked, raising a brow.

“What’s going on in here?” 

The other second and first years had arrived at the scene, confused at what was happening.

“Don’t worry guys! Your captain is just delusional at the moment!” Hanamaki exclaimed with a grin on his lips.

“HEY! It’s the truth!” 

“Sure it is,” his three friends replied at the same time.

His brow twitched in frustration and irritation. He wanted to know this person. Just who was he? What did he want with him? And why is volleyball involved with this?

Some of the second years were slacking off in the middle of their morning practice as Oikawa sneakily made his way over to the small circle.

“What ya looking at?” he asked, hovering over them as they were sitting down.

They all flinched and turned to him, “U-um…! Y-you see we were just looking at K-Karasuno!”

Oikawa raised a brow and grabbed it out of their hands, “They’re in the magazine? Wow, they must’ve been famous after we wiped the floor with them.” 

“And you call us distracted and lazy,” Hanamaki groaned, staring at the magazine alongside him. 

Iwaizumi and Matsukawa soon came over and looked at the magazine. 

Oikawa noticed someone missing in the photo, “Huh that’s weird, where’s Refreshing-kun?” 

The pink-brown haired teammate snorted, “Refreshing-kun? Who’s that? Another one of those stupid nicknames you gave someone?” 

“Yeah, he’s Karasuno’s number 2.”

All of his members fell quiet. 

The brunette perked up from the magazine, “What? Something wrong?” 

“Are you sure you’re ok, Trashykawa? Karasuno never had a number 2,” Iwaizumi replied with a frown.

_ What? They don’t remember him? That’s strange, I was so sure he was against us during the Interhigh… _

“He was the one with the sneaky plays and tripped Iwa-chan up a few times from Karasuno. You guys don’t remember him at all?” Oikawa questioned.

“I think you should go lay down, Oikawa. Karasuno never had a number 2, let alone trip up Iwaizumi,” Matsukawa suggested and pointed to the benches against the wall.

“You guys are planning with me, haha, very funny,” he rolled his eyes, seriously? They must be kidding me if they don’t remember someone like him.

“We’re serious, Shittykawa. Karasuno doesn’t have a number 2,” Iwaizumi firmly stated as Oikawa was completely lost. 

_ Refreshing-kun… never existed? Have I gone crazy? _

“Maybe you need to lay down for a bit, Oikawa-san,” one of the first years replied.

“No… I’ll be ok…” he answered but his tone sounded unsure and unsettled.

_ I definitely remember Refreshing-kun, why isn’t he known? _

He decided to put things in his own hands and went to Karasuno the next day to find Refreshing-kun and prove to his teammates that they were wrong.

Busting the door open, Karasuno whipped their heads to see who was causing the commotion and couldn’t believe who was standing there.

“G-Grand King!?” Hinata exclaimed with his jaw wide open.

Oikawa walked down into the gym, with his shoes in hand and went straight to their Captain-kun. “Where’s your number 2? I would like to talk to him.” 

Daichi stared at him weirdly, “We don’t have a number 2.” 

“Why does everyone keep saying that!? You do! He’s the vice-captain of your team!” 

“That’s Asahi-san!” Nishinoya stepped in and glared up at him.

“Oh yeah, so who’s your other setter then, Tobio-chan?” He looked over to his junior with veins popping at the side of his forehead. 

Kageyama looked at him with a raised brow, “Other setter? I’m their only setter, Oikawa-san...” 

The baldy began to crack up and roll on the floor, “The pretty boy is spouting out nonsense!” 

_ Seriously? Does no one know him?! Not even his own teammates?! _

Oikawa huffed, “Whatever, I’m leaving. We’re beating you guys by the way. That’s all I needed to say,” as he walks off.

Tanaka suddenly changed and growled, “Just who does he think he is!? Coming into our gym and then causing a scene!?”

“Yeah! Who does he think he is?” Hinata joined in.

“Come on, there’s no need to get so angry. He just wanted to confirm something,” Daichi replied, staring at the door Oikawa exited from.  _ It was strange for Oikawa to be like that… _

Oikawa kicked an empty can, he was not in the brightness of moods at the moment. Hands stuck in his pockets and a frown plastered against his lips. Not even the girls walking past him wanted to ask for his number. He was just that scary to be unapproachable.

Walking down the street, he stares up into the sky as it’s painted colours yellow to orange. “Just… who are you?” He subconsciously muttered before turning around the corner and bumped into someone.

Thankfully, he was taller and didn’t fall over but the shorter on had fallen on the ground. Oikawa snapped out of his thoughts and looked down, “Sorry! Do you want a hand-” 

He stopped.

_ That hair…  _

The person he bumped into, slowly opened his eyes and met with his caramel eyes. 

_ Those eyes… _

Oikawa noticed the beauty mark under one of his eyes and couldn’t believe it, “It’s you!”

Now he knows where we recognise him from. “Refreshing-kun! Sugawara Koushi, right?!” 

The silver-haired boy tensed up on the ground, the brunette never felt so much happiness seeing him. Suga suddenly got up from his spot and ran off like that. 

Oikawa didn’t know what to do, why was he suddenly running away from him? 

“Wait! Refreshing-kun!” He tailed behind him,  _ why are you making me run?! I just ran from training and I hated it!!  _

Obviously, being the faster one, he caught up with him and pulled him back, wrapping his arms around him so he wouldn’t continue running.

They both fell on the ground in the middle of the deserted sidewalk and were exhausted, taking heavy breaths. 

“Why… why… why does nobody remember you?” Oikawa asked, demanding an answer.

Suga looked up as tears were streaming down his cheeks. 

Oikawa’s heart suddenly clenched tightly. 

“W-we… we weren’t supposed to meet…” he cried, hitting him on the chest. 

“W-What do you mean?” 

“I’ve tried everything… I’ve tried to stop my passion so I would never meet you… Why… Why are you still here? Why do you remember me? What did I do to deserve this?” He began mumbling as with every question he lightly punched his chest. 

Oikawa held him tightly and wiped away his tears, “I… I don’t get it, Refreshing-kun…” 

He sniffed, “Don’t leave me, Tooru…” 

There it was. The same words in his dreams. It was Suga all along. 

“10 times… 10 times! And not one time I could save you!” Suga cried, “why have I gotten so many chances but not even once I could protect you from your passion!” 

Oikawa felt his tears beginning to sprout, he remembers everything now… all that comes up to now. 

**_“I’m going to be a pro volleyball player!”_ **

**_Suga smiled at him, “That’s great!”_ **

**_“Mhm! I’m going to go to Argentina!”_ **

**_He quirked a brow, “Why Argentina?”_ **

**_“Because! I’m going to be the one who's going to beat Japan’s ass!” He determinedly replied._ **

**_“Pft- Yeah right.”_ **

**_Oikawa pouted and crossed his arms, “Hey! You're my boyfriend, Koushi! Why don’t you have faith in me?”_ **

**_A sad look came to Suga’s face, “Just make sure you stay in contact ok?”_ **

**_“Of course! I will always be with Kou-chan~! Even if I’m not around in real life!” Oikawa pecked his cheeks before connecting their lips together._ **

**_At the airport, Suga stood at the entrance as he smiled at Oikawa, “Stay safe ok?”_ **

**_“Yes, yes. I’m not a baby anymore, Kou-chan!”_ **

**_“I doubt it.”_ **

**_“Kou-chan!”_ **

**_He laughed before planting a kiss on his forehead, “I’ll miss you. Text me when you arrive in Argentina ok? Doesn’t matter what time, I’ll wait for it.”_ **

**_Oikawa pulled him into a tight embrace, “I’ll send you a million!”_ **

**_“Good.”_ **

**_“Oh! And when I’m on tv, I’ll definitely tell the world that we’re dating!”_ **

**_Suga rolled his eyes, “Talk about being extra, Tooru.”_ **

**_“Everyone deserves to know my beautiful future husband,” Oikawa replied with a proud smile._ **

**_They both share one last kiss before departing each other._ **

**_“I love you, Tooru!” Suga yelled at the top of his lungs._ **

**_Oikawa laughed, turning around, “I love you even more, Koushi!”_ **

**_Even if the tears never stopped running that day on the other’s behalf, they still stay in contact with each other no matter what._ **

**_“KOUSHI! Have you seen the news?!”_ **

**_Suga’s mum had called him in the middle of the night for some reason as Suga rubbed his eyes._ **

**_“What is it, Mum? Did something happen?” He asked in a raspy voice._ **

**_She didn’t say anything for a while and that made him concerned, “What’s wrong, Mum? Tell me.”_ **

**_“T-Tooru’s flight… t-the plane… i-it c-crashed…”_ **

**_He froze, the phone fell out of his grasp. He trembled, “No…”_ **

**_‘It’s all a lie,’ He told himself but after turning the tv on._ **

**_“The flight to Argentina has crashed due to- all passengers have not been found, we can only predict that they have all tragically died-”_ **

**_He was truly gone…_ **

**_Suga clenched onto his silvery hair as he hit against the wall, sliding slowly down onto the floor._ **

**_“T-Tooru… C-Come back…”_ **

Tries after tries, not even one had succeeded. It had always turned out the same, either with Oikawa hating Suga and throwing him aside or loving each other but always the same outcome. He always dies.

“I… I can’t stand it… why… Why does it have to be you?” Suga whispered under his breath. “I love you too much to just see you die over and over again…” 

Oikawa pulled Suga into his lips, pressing them to each other. 

His hazel eyes were wide open as the other’s arms were wrapped around him tightly, not wanting to let go. He slowly closes his eyes and kisses back.

They both pull back and stare longingly into each other’s eyes.

“I’m sorry.” 

“Huh?” 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for not realising it sooner. I’m sorry for caring about my passion more than about you. I’m sorry for being a complete jerk. I’m sorry that I should’ve not gone on that flight because I didn’t know any better. I should’ve listened to you.” 

“Tooru…” Suga hugs him and cries on his shoulder. 

Oikawa places a hand at the back of his silvery head, “I’m sorry for making you wait this long. You must’ve been hurting for so long. I’m so selfish.” 

“No… it wasn’t your fault…” He replied, “I’m so glad that this time… we’re together… I love you, Tooru.” 

“I won’t leave you this time. I promise.”

Suga giggled, “You sure?” 

“Of course.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You've made it to the end of the fic!! If you were expecting an update on something else, I'm sorry that I didn't manage to update that instead because I need to do a lot of editing and not mention when I said I had an assessment to do, I thought everything was over and done with for a while. In my terms, a while means at least a month but apparently no. 
> 
> I've got 3 assessments I have to do and they're all in March. I can see myself hating March now, actually, I do. 
> 
> So with that being said, I've decided to begin updating in April because every week will be packed with an assessment for me to get ready for and there's no way I can update at the same time, as much as I want to, I want good results so forgive me!! I promise I will update if I get free time but we'll see! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
